L'amour est
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Jude chooses Tommy. But when Tommy says they need to go back to Vancouver 3 years later, what feelings will resurface? And what will happen when Jude finds out why Tommy really wanted to go back? Juderman give it a chance, if you wish
1. Prolouge

Summary: Jude chooses Tommy. But when Tommy says they need to go back to Vancouver 3 years later, what feelings will resurface? And what will happen when Jude finds out why Tommy really wanted to go back? Juderman

A/N: Uhh…not very Juderman's out there. Sad day. Warning that this will have a wee bit of Tommy "bashing" or whatever. Hope ya like it.

Chapter 1- Prologue

(Jude POV)

I made a life-deciding choice three years ago. I was forced to choose between two people I loved dearly. I had to choose between Jamie Andrews, my best friend for years, and Tom Quincy, my first producer and he was (usually) there for me. It took me a while, but I finally made my choice.

I chose Tommy.

After I did, my friendship with Jamie crumbled. I left with Tommy, and without a word to anyone. Just like Tommy. I made no effort to keep contact with one single person from back home. My career continued, even after GMajor was put out of business. It seemed like everything was perfect.

Seemed being the keyword there.

You see, I always felt like something was missing. I felt like I left a part of me back home in Vancouver. At first, I thought it was Jamie, maybe Said or my dad. But it wasn't until I traveled back home, that I finally realized what it was.

Er, who.

A/N: End of Chapter one. Chapter two will most likely be up right afterwards. Review please!

--Lani


	2. Return to Vancouver

A/N: Hello. Here's a new update

Disclaimer: I don't own "Fall Away" (the first song that plays),The Fray owns that one. Now do I own "Little House" (the second song that plays) The Fray owns that one, too. And I don't own "slam Dunk the Funk" (the third song that plays). Five owns that. I own the idea, plot, and writing.

Chapter 2- Return Home

(Jude POV)

Tommy set his fork down and glanced up at me.

"Jude, we need to talk."

"Okay. Shoot." I said, not fazed one bit.

"Babe, we have to go back to Vancouver. I have a couple things I need to do there."

I froze. Vancouver. I didn't want to go back there. I was perfectly content in Melville, but I knew there was no changing it. I didn't really want to start a fight. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"You're just gonna agree?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I see it's inevitable, so might as well go along without a fight." I explained as I finished eating.

"Thank You Jude. It really makes things a lot easier." I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said as I leaned over and gave him a small kiss.

"When are we leaving?"

"One week." He answered.

I smiled. One more week. I wasn't sure why, but I suddenly felt a small bliss wash over me at the prospect of visiting Vancouver again.

Man, I hope Spiederman is still there.

Whoa. Where in the black hole I call my mind did that come from? Why should I care if Spiederman is there or not? Ugh. This is confusing in a weird way.

"How long will we be staying there?"

"I'm not sure Jude. Could be a while." I nodded, and stood. I placed my dishes in the sink.

"Well, I'm gonna head up to bed. I'm exhausted. Night babe." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night. See ya in the morning." He called to me as I made my way into our bedroom. I slowly took off my shirt and pants, then replaced them with warm PJ bottoms and one of Tommy's old t-shirts. I threw back the covers, climbed in, and snuggled into the comfortable bed. It took only a few seconds for me to fall into an anything but dreamless sleep. Here's what I mean.

_I was running. From what or to what, I had no clue. But I was running faster and faster. My legs pumped and my feet pounded on the concrete. My breathing was labored, my heart raced, and my chest burned. But, for whatever reason, I didn't stop. _

_It was dark outside, but the morning light was slowly creeping into the darkness. I was running down a street that was near deserted. There were a couple people scurrying down the street, but neither one of us took notice of the other. It took me mere seconds to realize where I was and where I was headed. I was one the road to the apartment complex that housed many. One of those many, was Vincent Spiederman. _

_As soon as I reached the building, I ran inside. I wasn't sure why, but I knew exactly which apartment to go to. I banged on the door, and waited. _

_Sure enough, Spiederman opened the door, and cracked a smile._

_"Hey Jude! Haven't se-" he was cut off by something that probably shocked me more than him. He was cut off by lips. My own lips. I began backing him into the room, sl-_

I jolted awake mid-dream. More confused then I had been when I had fallen asleep the night before. If I had this dream about Spiderman, did that mean I had feelings for him?

I laughed. I actually burst out laughing.

"Jude? You okay?" Tommy's concerned voice called from the living room.

"Yeah." I answered between ragged breaths. "I'm good." I then climbed out of bed, grabbed a sweatshirt, and went into the living room. I was immediately more confused.

"Umm…why are all of your suitcases packed, and my empty ones next to them?"

"Change of plans. We have to leave today. That okay?" he asked nonchalantly, without looking up from his paper.

"Uhh…yeah. Just give me a couple hours." I said, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I hit play on my iPod dock, and immediately The Fray blasted through the speakers.

_You swear you recall nothing at all_

_That could make you come back down_

_Made up your mind to leave it all behind_

_Now you're forced to fight it out _

I turned on the water to burning hot, and stripped down. As I stepped into the water, my mind flashed back to the one time someone from back home had tried to talk to me.

_Flashback-_

"_Hello?"_

_"Jude? Hey it's Spied."_

_My mind raced. I had no clue what to say. This was the last person I thought would be calling me._

_"Wh-Why are you calling?" I blurted out bluntly. _

_"Jude. Please come back. Isn't there anything that you would come back for?"_

_I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see me._

_"No Spied. I can't recall anything that would make me leave here. I've made up my mind._

_He sighed. "I really miss you Jude."_

_I felt a stab at my chest. It hurt me, but I shook it off. I would have to fight the pain. _

_"I'm sorry." I whispered as I hung up the phone._

_-End Flashback_

I pushed the memory out of my mind. That wasn't something that I really liked to remember. I picked up the shampoo, poured some into my palm, rubbed my hands together, and lathered it into my blonde hair. My mind drifted as I effortlessly followed through with the same process as every shower. Shampoo, conditioner, wash face, shave, wash body. I turned off the water, instantly wishing for its blanket of warmth. I squeezed out most of the water in my hair I stepped out of the shower and was greeted by a loud blast of music.

_Something you want to forget about_

_No one expects you to get up_

_All on your own with no one around_

Ah. The Fray once more. I hit the 'next' button, and I smiled.

_Five bad boys with the power to rock you_

_Blowin' your mind so you gotta' get into _

_5 what cha waitin'4 if you wanna 3 3 2 2 1_

_Let's do it!_

I happily sang along to the British boy band as I wrapped my dripping hair in a towel. I dried off my body and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of straight legged black pants, a pink short-sleeved shirt with 'The Fray' branded across, then slipped on my 'Nightmare Before Christmas' sweatshirt. I pulled my hair out of the towel wrap, and absent-mindedly clipped on the locket that Spiederman bought me for my 18th birthday. I combed through my hair then left the bathroom after hanging up all the towels. I pulled some socks out of the sock drawer and slipped those on as well.

I walked into the living room, grabbed my suitcases, walked back into my room, and set to work packing. I went through each of my drawers and packed all I thought I would need. As I packed, my mind drifted. I wondered what it would be like when I arrived back in Vancouver. My stomach flipped as I suddenly became very nervous. What if I ran into someone I knew? What would I say? What would be my reasoning behind never returning letters or phone calls?

I was done packing before I was done reasoning. I heaved a deep sigh, and grabbed all my suitcases. I stumbled into the living room, and released my grip on the handles, letting the suitcases clatter to the hardwood floor.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed two cherry PopTarts, and popped them into the Cinderella toaster that Tommy got me for Christmas. As I waited, I poured myself a glass of milk.

I glanced at the clock. 10:07. suddenly, the PopTarts jumped out of the toaster, cause me to jump ever so slightly. I chuckled quietly at myself, grabbed the PopTarts, and set them on a small plate. I grabbed the milk, and made my way over to the couch where I plopped down next to Tommy after setting the milk down on the coffee table. I took a bite.

"You seem distracted."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just thinking." he answered after some thought.

"Hey." I said after a short silence. I took another bite, finishing off the PopTart. I took a gulp of milk, and started on the second one.

"Hey what?"

"You need to pack food. Or we need to go to a gas station 'cause there's no way we're driving all the way to Vancouver with no food."

He chuckled. "We'll make a stop. I have to fill the car up with gas anyhow."

I nodded taking the final bite of my breakfast, and the last gulp of cool milk. I stood, grabbed my empty cup, and dumped them both in the sink. I quickly washed them by hand, and set them in their rightful cupboards. I slipped on my black skull flats, pulled on my coat, and grabbed my two suitcases.

"Ready." I declared.

"M'kay. Just let me get my shoes on." He said as he pulled on his tennis-shoes. He finished tying his shoes, pulled on his own coat, grabbed the car keys, grabbed his suitcases, and we were off. I struggled down the stairs to the main parking lot of the apartment building. He unlocked the car, and I threw my bags into the trunk. Tommy followed suit. I hopped into the passenger seat.

"You sure about this Jude?" he question as he revved up the engine to his sleek black Honda Civic.

"Tom, if I wasn't sure about this, then I would not have gone through the trouble of packing my suitcases, and I would not be in this car right now. Let's go." He laughed quietly, and we were on the road. He drove the 5 minutes to the local gas station, and he filled the car up with gasoline while I walked into the gas station to buy food. I scanned the many isles. I grabbed a variety of items including Smarties (A/N: The Canadian kind people), Smartfood popcorn, Jones soda, Coke, and MANY different types of candy. I walked over the cashier, and laid all the items on the counter.

"And lane…." I looked out the window, and immediately spotted Tommy next to his "baby", "7." I finished.

"Whatever." The unenthusiastic teen grumbled. I smiled at her pleasantly.

"That'll be $78.94." she muttered. I handed her a 50 and a 30, then quickly left. I waltzed out to the car, dumped all the items on the dashboard, and plopped into my seat, shutting the door behind me. Tommy stared at me incredulously.

"What'd you do? Buy the whole store?"

"Only half!" I exclaimed.

"Well aren't you just chipper this morning."

"Yes I am." I said as I began munching on the popcorn. He shook his head with a small smile, and headed off.

TWO DAYS LATER--- (A/N: I'm not sure how long it would take to drive from Melville to Vancouver, but we'll just say it's two days, m'kay?)

I staggered into the hotel room and dropped my bags onto the ground. I kicked off my shoes and fell onto the large (and very comfortable) bed. As soon as my head hit the fluffy pillow, I was out. It was 4 a.m. and I was beat from all that freaking driving.

That night, I had the same dream I had had the night before we left. Both nights, my subconscious was trying to tell me something. I was just too blind to realize it.

--Next day--

When I awoke the next day, the first thing I realized was that Tommy wasn't there. I shot out of bed, and panicked. Well, until I saw the note that was lying on the pillow next to mine, written in Tommy's messy handwriting.

_Jude, _

_Hey babe. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to go do something REALLY early, and I won't be back 'til late. Have fun getting reacquainted with Vancouver!_

_Love you,_

_--Tommy_

I heaved a sigh. I wouldn't even be able to spend my first day here with him. I slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once out, I wrapped a towel around hair and one around my body, and then walked out into the room. I grabbed one of my suitcases and rummaged through it for something to wear that day. I finally settled on a pair of faded blue jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt, and my Red Wings (A/N: Go Red Wings! Woot!) sweatshirt. I slipped on some socks and my black Converses. I grabbed my coat and purse and slipped the coat on as I walked out of the room. I took the elevator to the lobby, and slipped out into the cool Canadian air.

Approximately 10 minutes after leaving the hotel, I ran into someone.

"Ow." I murmured as I sat up.

"Oh wow! I'm really sorry!" an extremely familiar voice sounded. A hand was held out in front of me, and I gratefully took it. The strong arm pulled me up with ease, and I came face to face with the person who had collided into me.

My breath caught in my throat, my mind raced. Standing before me in all his shaggy hair and amazingly gorgeous glory was none other than….

Vincent Spiederman.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!!! MwaHAHAHAHAH! Cliffy! I love cliffys when they're in MY story because IIIII know what going to happen neeext! But YOU'LL need to review to find out! And by them way, the title means "Love is…" M'kay? Review please!

--Lani


	3. Author's Note

**Okay guys. Here's the thing. I'm leaving for camp for a week or so, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'm **_**really**_** sorry, but I promise I will update as soon as I get back. I've got quite a few things planned for all my stories, and hopefully I'll be writing even more of the stories at camp.**

**For Little White Lies - This will be the first one I update once I get back. I have almost the whole story written, I just need to type it. Easier said then done.**

**That's all I really have to say. I hope you're not **_**too**_** mad I'm leaving for camp. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back!**

**Love you all for your reviews!**

**--Lani**


End file.
